oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl
The Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl is a miniquest that is required to be completed in order to gain access to Horror from the Deep quest, and the Barbarian Outpost, where it is considered a "rite of passage". To complete it, you must trek around various bars and pubs in RuneScape, drinking a specialty drink, having them sign off a supplied Barcrawl card. Walkthrough Starting out To begin, talk to one of the barbarian guards outside the Agility training area at the Barbarian Outpost to get the Barcrawl card. While doing the bar crawl, you'll be given a card with a list of all the bars you have to visit. Each one will be checked off when you've found it and drank the specific brew required. If you lose the card, you'll have to start the entire miniquest all over again. You'll need tell the barkeepers that you're doing the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl and they will give you what you need. The brews are very strong, though, causing some damage as well as some steep temporary drops in stats. The entire trip will cost around 210 coins, plus money for runes/tablets and boat trips to Karamja. Once you have every line of the card signed, return it to one of the guards at the Barbarian Outpost . Visiting the bars You can visit the bars in any order. The amount of damage dealt by the damaging drinks is dependent on your Hitpoints level. For the optimal route check out the next section. Optimal route One of the faster ways to do this requires between 208 and 468 coins and uses teleports for most travel. If you can't teleport to Varrock, take an axe with you to make a canoe to go from Lumbridge to Varrock. The games necklace, Ardougne teleport, fairy rings, and the amulet of glory can be very useful. * (Glory or Duel Arena teleport to Al Kharid then take the Gnome Glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, if you can), teleport using a Grand seed pod, or run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. * Teleport to Seer's Village, and then visit the Forester's Arms. * Teleport to Ardougne, then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the westside of East Ardougne. * Teleport to Castle Wars, and walk east from there to Yanille. Buy a drink from the bar at the south-west part of the city. * Glory teleport to Draynor Village (or home teleport if your house is located in Rimmington. Another option is using the Pest Control mini-game teleport and travelling back to Port Sarim. You could also use the fairy ring just south of Castle Wars and then to the Wizard's Tower. (Code DIS) ) and walk to Port Sarim, and proceed to the Rusty Anchor. * Take the ship to Musa Point and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. * Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or simply run west over the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. * Teleport to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. * Proceed north-east in Varrock to the Jolly Boar Inn. It is just west of the Lumber Yard. * Teleport to Falador, and go to the Rising Sun Inn. * Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Alternative Route for Low Magic/Few Teleports * Run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. * Go to Ardougne, then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the westside of Ardougne. * Travel south to Yanille. Buy a drink from the bar at the south-west part of the city. * Go to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. * Proceed north-east in Varrock to the Jolly Boar Inn. It is just west of the Lumber Yard. * Go to Falador and then go to the Rising Sun Inn. * Walk to Port Sarim, and proceed to the Rusty Anchor. * Take the ship to Musa Point and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. * Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or simply run west over the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. * Now take the charter ship for 480gp to Catherby then go to Seer's Village, and then visit the Forester's Arms. * Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Quests that require completing of the Bar Crawl Completion of the Bar Crawl miniquest is required for the following: * Scorpion Catcher * Horror from the Deep Trivia * After completing all bar crawl locations, you will be unable to read the bar crawl card as you will be "too drunk." * After drinking in Brimhaven, it says you think you see two bartenders signing two barcrawl cards. * After drinking at the Falador pub, your screen will sway slightly to indicate you are drunk. * None of the drinks appear in a player's inventory but are drunk automatically. Category:Miniquests